That was Unexpected
by colorful-POP
Summary: This is my sequel to blackmail, but I don't think you have to read the other fic to understand this one. Might be a bit confusing at first, I'm trying to fit a lot into this. Mostly centered around the grown men of teen wolf and Isaac.
1. Chapter 1

**So... yeah. This will be the continuation of my story 'Blackmail'. I don't think you'd have to read it before this one but, I think it'll help fill in some gaps later on. And since it's the... sequel or whatever I put it under the Derek and Stiles character thingy. ( Is that confusing?)**

**There are MxM relationships here, and MxF sorry I know not everyone is crazy about heterosexual relationships but! Don't like don't read!**

**About every character of the show will be mentioned... or at least the ones I like, same with character relationships.**

**Warning, unbeta'd sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

He doesn't like it. That feeling he sometimes gets around his son. The feeling that he's hiding something. It doesn't help at all that no matter how good his son is at tricking others, he's never been able to lie to his father.

"Stiles!" Stiles cringed.

"Dad, I don't get what the big deal is! It's just Scott's house I'll be back in the morni-" John cut his son off before he could finish.

"Son I know you're lying!" The way Stiles just gaped at him further proved he was right.

"Wha-? Why would you..?" John sighed and took his regular seat at their kitchen table.

"Scott's mom called me yesterday. Imagine my confusion when she said Scott forgot his duffel bag. And I thought, well that's weird. Because if she was calling to tell me that, then it would mean Scott was coming over here. Yet you had just told me you were going over there." Stiles was about to speak but his dad raised a hand and silenced him, Stiles froze looking uneasy.

"I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, you know? Maybe, you guys made a last-minute decision to come back here while I was at work. But then, in the morning you walked through the front door complaining about Scott's snoring and how he refused to share a toothbrush even though you guys are best friends." He pointed a finger at Stiles and gave him an empty smile.

"You're good with details though, I'll give you that. But now I need the truth Stiles, I've been aware about the fact that you keep lying for a long time, I wanted you to come to me when you were ready. But I need the truth now." The sheriff slammed his palm on the table and Stiles squeaked.

"Dad, believe me that if I could I would, but I can't. I don't want you to get hurt, you need to trust me!" Stiles threw his arms out and his father shook his head.

"No Stiles, and what do you mean you don't want me to get hurt? What kind of things have you gotten yourself into?" Now the sheriff was back on his feet.

"Stiles is it... is it drugs? I can help you if it is. Did you, I don't know, join a cult or a- I don't- the mob? God damn it give me something!" Again he struck the wooden surface.

"Dad it's none of that, you wouldn't understand! It's bigger than anything you've ever dealt with." Stiles came closer to the table and rested his hands on the edge.

"Believe it or not, I've seen a lot of things, on and off the force. I doubt that whatever this is, will be much of a surprise." Stiles rolled his eyes at his father.

"Please dad, I'm sure, no. I'm one hundred percent positive, that you've never dealt with or seen anything like what I have these past few months, okay?" When his father pulled on his shirt from across the table, Stiles scrambled to stand up straight.

"O-okay dad. Really? It's not like you haven't ever kept secrets from me." The sheriff grimaced.

"Whenever I lie its to protect you, keep you out of harm's way." Stiles took a deep breath.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm doing." He breathed. Shaking his head John let go.

"You can't compare whatever the hell it is you've gotten into to what I've experienced. Just, let me help you." He pleaded.

"Yeah well, anyways there's nothing really going on anymore I'm just- I don't know stop getting so worried." Stiles tried to reassure his dad with a smile, and got a disproving look in return. John stepped away from the table and into the living room, where he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"Just... tell me one thing Stiles. Do you ever feel the least bit guilty when you lie to me?" He asked. Stiles frowned.

"You have no idea." The sheriff nodded and his eyebrows rose almost comically.

"Really," He pocketed his keys and opened the door.

'Could have fooled me." Stiles's fingers twitched and he bowed his head when the door slammed shut.

* * *

He doesn't like it. That feeling he gets when he's near his nephew. The distant feeling, like if he doesn't want anything to do with him. It doesn't help at all that the kid's been getting closer to everyone else.

Peter stood leaning against a wall watching them. Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Derek... mostly Derek. All four were waiting for Stiles. Finally he detached himself from his spot and called for his nephew. At first he was completely ignored but by the third time he called, Derek finally faced him.

"What do you want Peter." Quipped Derek. Peter chuckled.

"Don't worry Derek I just want to talk to you, that's all." He turned and walked up the stairs motioning for Derek to follow. The Alpha hesitated before jogging up the steps after his uncle.

"Please, no eavesdropping kids." Called Peter. He smiled when he heard a chorus of 'whatever's' and teeth sucking. Peter stopped in the middle of the hall and faced Derek.

"I think we should have a little chat." Derek rolled his eyes and looked around them.

"About?" He pushed. Peter chuckled again.

"I know, there's some... bad blood between us. But I think we should finally just let bygones be bygones." Said Peter, his usual smile plastered on his face. Derek's lip twitched and he looked ready to attack him.

"I know I know, one of us doesn't deserve much forgiveness but let's just forget about it." Continued Peter. Derek snarled, and snapped his teeth at Peter.

"You expect me to forgive you? After you killed my sister! You have to be even crazier than I thought." Shot Derek. Peter cackled and dropped his smile.

"Did you think I was talking about 'me' not deserving forgiveness? 'Au contraire, mon Frere' that means...'no'. I'm talking about you, Dere. If memory serves, that is what my brother called you am I right?" Peter began circling Derek.

"Derek, you know that no matter what you say, it won't change the fact that you took more from me than I did from you." Derek's jaw tightened and Peter could hear him grinding his teeth. But he could also smell the guilt pouring out from him in waves. Finally he stopped when he was again in front of Derek.

"I hope you don't think you can make me feel sorry for you, because if so you're gonna have a bad time. I may have killed your sister, but you Derek, you killed my brother, you killed my wife and you killed my little girl. Hell you wiped out my family, **our** family." Derek felt itchy, and hot, and cold, and hollow, and so guilty, so very guilty. He was unconscious of the fact he was digging his claws into his palms. Noticing only when Peter reached out and stopped him.

"Derek I want to forgive you, and I want you to forgive me. You're the only family I have left, and I don't like the relationship we have. So can we just try to forgive and forget? You can still be my favorite again." Derek looked down at their hands and nodded. Peter genuinely smiled and squeezed his nephews hand gently.

"Good, and... I'm sorry. For what I said just now, it wasn't right. I brought up bad memories and-" Derek cut Peter off.

"No it's fine, I've been doing the same. But I do have one question. What made you want to do this? I mean you've never seemed interested on us repairing our relationship before." Peter smirked.

"My friends insisted on 'closure'." Derek raised a brow.

"Friends?" He asked. Peter mimicked him.

"I _have_ friends did you forget I've lived here longer than you've been alive?" Derek raised both hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Do you want to... come down and sit with us?" He asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm meeting up with said closure buddies in a few minutes." Responded Peter.

"Oh." Derek nodded.

"Yeah maybe some other time."

"I'd like that." Peter pat Derek on the shoulder as he passed by him.

* * *

She doesn't like it. The feeling she's been getting about her father. The feeling that he's abandoning her. It doesn't help at all that no matter how hard she tries to get his attention she's ignored.

"Dad!" Shouted Allison. Chris stopped at the bottom of the stair case, looked back toward his daughter and heaved a breath.

"What do you want Allison?" Allison looked taken aback.

"Dad, how come you've been acting so weird? And why won't you tell me where you're going!" She shouted. Chris frowned.

"Listen Allison, I'd love to stay here and chat it up but I need to go." Allison was seething.

"Go? Go where! Where have you been running off to for the past week?" Chris looked up at her and crossed his arms.

"Have you been hunting more wolves? Are you joining up with others from outside town? Dad, tell me. Tell me now!" She demanded.

"I don't need to tell you anything, don't forget who the parent is Allison. I can do what I want, where I want and I don't have to give you any explanations." Snapped Chris. Allison gaped at her father and jumped when the door was slammed shut.

* * *

They met up at the front entrance of the bar. It was emptier than usual, but none gave it any thought as they sat at what has come to be their usual table and ordered three beers.

* * *

** I hope some people get what's happening, at least a little bit. Though personally I think the title says a lot. Even though it's the first chapter, Review?**

**Ps Remember from what I said in my last story that there's a ship I'll be mentioning... a lot. No not Sterek, a secret one. But it has a lot to do with Sterek if that's any help.**

**PsS I purposely used repetition at the beginning of each talk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"So, how exactly are you going to do all of that?" Asked Chis. John's grin widened and the hunter felt a familiar feeling run up his spine.

"No." He shot the request down before it came. John's former grin turned into a frown.

"Wh- I haven't even said anything!" Shouted the sheriff. Peter sat leaning back in his chair with a fond smile.

"J, we know you. You don't have to _say_ anything." Said the wolf. Chris nodded and ignored the way his friend let his body go limp and his head drop onto the table. Then suddenly John shot straight back up, a wider grin than the first. The other two groaned.

"This'll help us bond again. Come on, we haven't hung out in like... a thousand years!" He supplied. Chris raised a brow at the exaggeration and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just tell him you know what he's been up to?" He asked for -what seemed to be- the hundredth time. John glared at him and huffed in disappointment.

"Because that would be boring." Quoted Peter, already knowing what his human friend would say. John nodded his head.

"I always knew you were my best friend for a reason." Said John, peter snorted. Chris suppressed a smile of his own and crossed his arms.

"Please! Let's just do this one thing. We haven't done anything cool since we were in high school." Groaned John. Chris hesitated before sighing and giving in.

"Fine." He breathed. John cheered triumphantly.

"Just, don't get us in trouble Stillinski." Added Peter. John faked a hurt expression.

"What! I have no memory of such things. When have I ever gotten us into any trouble?" This time it was Chris's turn to laugh.

"Only every time you roped us into helping you with your stupid little adventures that would backfire." Shot Peter. John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Give me one example." He challenged. Peter and Chris both looked at each other, then back to their friend.

"How about that time you convinced us to go out during a full moon to look for rogues." Retorted Peter. John opened his mouth to say something, when Chris cut him off.

"Or, that time when you told us we should 'borrow' some of the Deaton's magic herbs and hunt for trolls." Chris and Peter made no effort to quiet their laughs as they remembered how John had gone tumbling down a hill, into an old creak, got sick, and was then later told trolls didn't exist.

"I said 'one', so since you guys can't follow instructions neither count." Huffed John.

* * *

Stiles and Derek were sat on the old worn out couch in the middle of Derek's living room.

"Listen, we need to find Isaac a girlfriend. I mean, really? Don't you feel bad that he's all alone while everyone else has paired off?" Whispered Stiles. Both boys turned their head to where their curly haired pack member sat reading some book for his history class.

"Stiles, you do know I can hear you right?" Asked Isaac, without taking his eyes off of the page he was reading. Stiles sucked in a breath between clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry about that." Chuckled the teen. Isaac didn't acknowledge the apology, instead he continued to read. Stiles turned back towards Derek.

'Okay, so as I was saying. We should find him someone specia-" Stiles yelped when he was hit by a small rubber ball. Rubbing his arm he looked toward Isaac and saw the wolf was looking at him with bugged out eyes.

"When I said I could hear you, that meant stop talking about me and my non existent love life!" Shouted the beta. Derek chuckled.

"Oh! Sorry, I just thought you would tune us out or something." Apologized Stiles. Isaac sighed and tried to concentrate on his book, but was again interrupted by Stiles.

"So Isaac," Started Stiles. Isaac heaved an exasperated breath. '_Oh my god, kill me.'_

"There anyone you like? Like, like like?" Asked Stiles.

"No, Stiles." Growled Isaac.

"No as in, there's no one you like or no as in, don't get involved." Pushed Stiles.

"Both actually." Spat Isaac. Derek raised a brow when he heard Isaac heart rate pick up. He glanced over at his beta and saw the smallest hint of panic in his eye. Derek could just tell there was something Isaac was hiding. He cleared his throat and caught the boys attention.

"Isaac, there anything you want to tell me?" That hint of panic, grew into full blown horror in a matter of a few seconds. Isaac's shoulders tensed up, as he calmly shut his book and stood.

* * *

Peter winced every time he heard Chris and John carelessly step on piles of leaves and twigs.

"You know, usually part of being stealthy is being quiet, and part of being quiet is not making so much fucking noise!" He fumed. The two men behind him stopped and when Peter breathed out a sigh of relief they began began to stomp with every step they took. Peter growled and the other guys laughed.

"Calm down Peter, no one can hear us all the way out here." Assured Chris. John nodded and slipped past Peter.

"Anyways, I was wondering, how'd it go with your nephew?" Asked John. Peter smirked and stopped to lean against a nearby tree.

"It went awesome. I had to go with Chris's way though." Shrugged Peter. John sucked his teeth and slapped a twenty dollar bill in the palm of Argent's hand. The hunter smiled as he pocketed his money.

"I mean, I tried to get him to approach me first but when he didn't, I played the guilt card." Continued Peter. John sat on a large log on the forest floor and watched Peter.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Again Peter shrugged.

"Nothing really, I told him he took more from me than I from him. It was fairly easy actually." He chuckled. John frowned.

"Just make sure you don't go overboard with holding those deaths against him, okay?" Bossed John. Peter rolled his eyes and pushed himself upright off of the tree.

"Na, don't worry about it. I know it wasn't his fault and so does he. How about you John? How'd it go with your kid?"

John sat up and grinned.

"Well at first I also tried it Chris's way with the whole guilt thing, but based on the way he reacted that'd take too long. I mean the way I see it he'll probably tell me on my death bed for heavens sake. So I'm taking matters into my own hands." Responded John. Chris scowled and slowly pulled the twenty back out from his pocket. Peter smirked and snatched the bill from between Chris's fingers.

"And last but not least. Chris, how goes it with Allison?" Sang out Peter. Chris shifted around on his feet.

"Mmm, well. Long story short I'm following Stilinski's advice." Chris smiled at Peter as he watched him begrudgingly pass the money onto the sheriff.

"Hello again." Greeted John.

* * *

** What did you think?**


End file.
